James, 1er des 2 survivants
by LimonadeAuxFraizes
Summary: CHAPITRE 2 ONLINE! Et si James avait survécu? ATTENTION: NE PAS PRENDRE AU SÉRIEU! aucun suspens à prévoir dans cette fic... Mais, vous voyez, j'essaie d'être drôle... )':
1. Intro

Salut!!! Voici ma première fic un minimum sérieuse (vous comprendrez de quoi je parle si vous avez lu le Potter-Zombiste...). Ça raconte l'histoire de James, mais peut-être bien avec une petite différence du livre... Après tout, rien ne prouve qu'il est VRAIMENT mort!!!  
  
Chapitre 1; Intro  
  
(ZzZzZzZz)  
  
-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!  
  
-Ce bébé va m'rendre dingue!!!

-Je crois qu'il a faim

-Il pourrait po choisir de manger plus tard? Y'é juste 3 heures là!!!

-Me semble que 3 heures de l'après-me c'est po exagéré pour déjeuner! Allez, debout!  
  
Chez les Potter, c'était comme ça presque que tout ce que James appelait « matin ». Mais enfin... Dès qu'il voyait Harry, son humeur de bougon diminuait un peu...  
  
-Aille Patmol, arrête tu vas l'blesser!  
  
En effet, n'importe quel abruti aurait pu deviner que Black n'en  
connaissait pas plus que moi aux enfants. Enfin quoi! Le gros chien noir  
avait vraisemblablement monté Harry sur son dos... Et il courait comme un  
fou après sa queue. Le pauvre bébé semblait sur le point de vomir! Sirius  
laissa Harry descendre et il reprit sa forme humaine.  
  
-Ancaiye! (Euh... qu'est-ce que sa veut dire?) criait l'béb

-TU VAS L'TRAUMATISER!

-Ben quoi là! Fallait bien l'distraire après toute! C'pas ma faut si môôsieur veut po s'occuper d'son bebé!  
  
Bon... Passons, voulez-vous?  
Pendant que Lily les  
traitaient d'arriérés immatures et préparait le biberon, notre cher béb  
avait trouvé quelque chose de très utile... Une porte!!! Bon, vous vous  
doutez sûrement de la suite... Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte entrouverte et  
puis « OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! »!  
  
Sirius accouru, pris Harry et claqua la porte, sans même prendre la peine de regarder à l'intérieur.  
  
-Y'é vraiment fou lui! On lui fait à manger pis y s'arrange pour s'enfermer avant qu'on ait l'temps d'y donner! Non mais vraiment! Y tient vraiment à s'perdre! (comme son père...)  
  
En effet, si Harry se perdait, il serait vraiment difficile de le  
retrouver. La maison comportait trois étages et des centaines de pièces  
différentes. En réalité, la famille n'occupait pas plus du quart d'un  
étage. Le reste de la maison était passablement dangereux, même pour un  
sorcier expérimenté. Une dizaine d'épouvantards y avaient élu domicile,  
on soupçonnait une inondation quelque part au deuxième et, finalement,  
une vieille folle avait loué une partie du troisième. Mais depuis déjà 2  
mois personne ne l'avait revu, et aucun occupant n'osait passer par le 2e  
pour aller réclamer l'argent du. De toute façon, le salaire de  
« Quidditcheur » de James suffisait amplement.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. Mais la nuit tombée...  
  
-Siri' tu peux aller chercher du lait?

-Tu tiens vraiment à me rappeller que j'ai perdu mon permis de transplanage? C'est ça hein Lil'? Non mais vraiment...

-s'te plait Siri'! Moi j'ai po l'temps, j'pas pour transplaner avec Harry dans les bras... D'ailleurs j'ai lu que ça pouvait créer des traumatismes chez les jeunes bébés!

-Et James lui? Hein James? Pourquoi y'irait po chercher du lait?  
  
Sirius partit en grommelant quelque paroles incompréhensible... Se serait très amusant de vous raconter se qu'il s'en allait faire, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus important se déroulait désormais chez les Potter...

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois! Je sais que c'est court mais cé juste une intro... Et puis j'ai des bonnes idées pour plus tard donc reviever please même si vous avez po aimez dîtes-moi le! Et puis laissez plein de commentaires, J'VOUS EN SUPPLIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ciao! 


	2. OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Réponse aux reviews (je fais des réponses généralisées parce que la plupart étaient pas très longs...)  
  
Pour ceux (ou plutôt celle) qui m'ont dit d'arrêter de parler de « manière sms », désolée mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire... Quelqu'un pourrait clarifier??? Ceux qui ont été « surpris » par ce que vous appelez un palace... Et bien je vais essayer de clarifier dans ce chapitre ci... Ceux qui ont dit qui ont aimé et bien... euh... MERCI! Une dernière chose; pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris pourquoi j'écrivais po au lieu de pas, et que je raccourcissait ou modifiait certains mots, je tiens à dire que je fais ça seulement dans l'Intro ou quand c'est des personnages qui parlent (remarquez, c'est souvent Sirius...).  
  
Aussi je commence à trouver ma fic RIDICULE mais je vais la continuer  
tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour l'apprécier et puis je tiens à dire que  
la majorité de l'histoire se déroulera à l'époque d'Harry! Dernière  
chose : M'en voulez pas mais je suis nulle pour le suspens...  
  
Bon, je crois que c'est tout alors, maintenant...  
  
Chapter 2;  
  
Pendant que Sirius trayait les vaches, Lily et James étaient en pleine  
discussion;  
  
-Veux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir rester ici? C'est  
un horrible endroit!  
  
-Quand même Lil! C'est pas deux ou trois fantômes qui vont nous déranger!  
  
-Et bien si! Justement! MOI, ça me dérange! J'en ai assez de toutes ses  
vieilles chambres puantes et pourries!  
  
-Je t'ai déjà expliqué... C'est la résidence des Potter depuis des siècles!  
Mon arrière arrière arrière arrière grand-père habitait sûrement ici!  
  
-Dit plutôt que tu veux pas dépenser un de tes PRÉCIEUX gallions pour  
nous acheter une résidence convenable!  
  
(et bla bla bla, vous connaissez la suite, j'crois pas qu'j'ai besoin  
d'en rajouter...)  
  
Donc, pendant ce temps, notre cher petit bébé dormait paisiblement. Et la  
même porte qu'il avait ouverte plus tôt dans la journée claquait. Non pas  
par faute du vent, mais bien parce que quelqu'un l'ouvrait (et peut-être  
aussi un peu à cause de James qui avait négligé de la réparer...). De la  
porte sortit une immonde personne, grande et mince, baguette à la main...  
  
Quelque heures plus tards :  
  
Lily dormait profondément, mais James était toujours éveillé. Il se  
disait que peut-être il abandonnerait la partie et accepterait de  
déménager... Reste à savoir OÙ... Mais pourtant, n'est-ce pas qu'elle était  
bien leur petite (hum hum...) demeure??? ...  
  
- OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN   
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore?!?!?!? »  
  
-Lily se leva en bougonnant et alla voir se que désirait Harry...-  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
-OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!!!  
  
« Ça va, j'ai compris... Encore un Épouvantard?»  
  
--James se leva pour aller rejoindre Lily--  
  
Il arriva à la chambre d'Harry et la plus grande des frayeurs s'empara de lui...  
  
Devant lui, devant sa femme (au fait est-ce qu'ils sont mariés?) et devant son unique fils se tenait Lord Voldemort... Il les avaient trouvés, il allait se venger, tuer Harry...  
  
-Lily sauve toi! Mais bon sang va t'en!  
  
Tout semblait au ralentit... La baguette se levait, Lily criait, Harry pleurait et James essayait bêtement de faire quelque chose... (tout ça pendant que Sirius trayait les vaches)  
  
Voldemort éternua un bon coup et puis lança un sort terrible en direction de Harry. Lily se retourna brusquement et le reçus de plein fouet. ... -Moment de silence en l'honneur d'une grande sorcière... Amen...-  
  
Le monde de James sembla arrêter de tourner... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelles que Harry était toujours vivant! Alors il vit Voldemort lever sa baguette, commencer une formule... La seule idée qui vint en tête de James fut une belle grosse jambette (croche-pied pour les français)... Mais, manque d'agilité, ça se transforma en en gros coup de pied vous savez où... N'empêche que l'effet fut le même et que Voldemort tomba (en égratignant Harry au passage, avec sa baguette brûlante).  
  
Plan d'ensemble : Lily est morte, Harry pleure, James est traumatisé et Voldemort est pris d'une terrible douleur... Et n'oublions pas Sirius qui revient de l'étable!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme je disait, c'est vraiment RIDICULE! Mais si vous êtes rendu ici c'est que vous avez lu! Pôvres de vous... J'attends des reviews... ET VITE! Allez please c ma seule paye pour ce très EXIGEANT (sans commentaire) travail! 


End file.
